La petición
by lover180592
Summary: Lucy, Edmund y Peter saben que en cualquier momento regresaran a Londres y también saben que la más afectada será Susan pues esta enamorada del heredero al trono... Que harán para poder quedarse y lograr que Caspian y Susan admitan sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS… SE ME OCURRIO ESTA IDEA ALOCADA AL VER LA PELICULA DE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL EL DESAFIO ARGENTINA… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**NO ME PERTENECE NI NARNIA NI HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL EL DESAFIO. SOLAMENTE ESTA ROMATICA IDEA…**

**LA IDEA**

Narnia se encontraba en paz, todo el reino estaba celebrando la derrota de Miraz y la nueva alianza de los telmarinos. Se iban a realizar dos días de festejos uno por la victoria y otra por el nombramiento del nuevo rey.

Los hermanos Pelvensie se encontraban disfrutando parte de la mañana fuera del castillo, en un río, habían ido solos a pasar un rato como lo hacían en la época de su reinado, así podían ser los niños que eran sin tener formalidades, antes de continuar con sus obligaciones como reyes. Todos disfrutaban de la frescura del agua, jugando y nadando. Después de un rato los cuatro hermanos salieron para dejarse secar por el sol que brillaba intesamente.

-Esto es perfecto!- dijo Edmund

-Si ya necesitaba un poco de relajación- dijo Peter.

-Me gustaría pasar todo el día aquí.- dijo Lucy

-Eso seria maravilloso, que tal si nos perdemos?- dijo Edmund

-Cabalgar y recorrer Narnia. Suena muy tentador.- dijo Susan, suspirando

-No podemos chicos, debemos de asistir a la junta de consejo antes de la comida y ya saben que esas juntas terminan, si todo va bien, hasta antes del atardecer.

-Ash! Peter!- sus tres hermanos le gritaron desanimándose por el comentario de su hermano mayor

-Que? Es la verdad.

-Ya sabes que cuando estamos solos no debemos pensar absolutamente en nada del reinado.- le dijo Susan

-Si claro, sobretodo tu Susan…

-Sobretodo yo que?

-No me digas que tu no estas pensando en el próximo rey de Narnia- dijo con voz burlona Peter. Edmund y Lucy rieron

-Cállate, Peter.- dijo Susan extremadamente roja

-Admítelo ya Susan, te gusta. No pienso enojarme, veo como se miran y ambos mueren por el otro.

-Ja! Para empezar no creo que me importaría que te enojaras pues sería mi decisión. Y aunque lo admita de nada va a servir…- dijo Susan lo último en un susurro

-Por qué?- dijo Lucy- Yo creo que servirá pues admitirían los sentimientos de cada uno.- suspiro- Sería tan romántico

Edmund entorno los ojos y Peter no pudo contener una risita a lo que su hermanita le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. Edmund y Susan rieron cuando Peter se sobo el hombro.

-No están pensando en una cosa.- Susan les dijo a sus hermanos- No es porque lo quiera, créanme jamás lo desearía preferiría morir que nos pasara de nuevo; pero creo que es inevitable…

-Ya escúpelo.- dijo impaciente Edmund

-Fuimos llamados para solo ayudar, presiento que en cualquier momento Aslan nos mandara de regreso a Londres- dijo triste Susan.

Todos se quedaron callados, pues tenía razón Susan y nadie le pudo reclamar por echarles a perder el momento, porque todos sentían lo mismo que su hermana. Sabían que su hermana sería la más afectada pues ellos la conocían y sabían que se estaba enamorando del heredero al trono.

-Bueno creo que es el momento de regresar.- dijo Susan esforzando una sonrisa y levantándose. Comenzó a caminar hacía donde se encontraban los caballos.

-Debemos hacer algo.- dijo Lucy desesperadamente.

-De que hablas Lu?- dijo Edmund

-Hay que hablar con Aslan. Debemos intentar algo, ninguno queremos regresar pero sabemos que Susan, aunque no lo admita, será la más lastimada de los cuatro.

-Pero que podemos hacer? Que pasara si Aslan no nos dice que no?- dijo Peter

-Tenemos que demostrárselo.

-Y como haremos eso?- insistió Peter

Los tres se quedaron callados un momento, nada se les venía a la mente. En eso Susan les grito desde donde se encontraban los caballos.

-Ey! Ya es tarde! Apúrense!

-Ya vamos- le contesto Peter levantándose, al mismo tiempo Edmund ayudo a Lucy a levantarse.

-Bueno Lu, algo se nos ocurrirá, por ahora debemos de enfocarnos en nuestras obligaciones. Después encontremos una forma de que se lo demostremos, a lo mejor en el baile de hoy- dijo Edmund

-Ed, eres un genio!- le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-Yo que dije?

-Se acuerdan que cuando reinábamos le hicimos una pequeña demostración de la obra de Romeo y Julieta a Susan para uno de sus cumpleaños?

-Si, pero que con eso?- le pregunto Peter

-No se acuerdan que a Susan le hubiera gustado poder interpretar a Julieta si es que su Romeo existiera?

Peter sonrió a su pequeña hermana, siempre encontraba la solución para todo y se imaginaba ya algo del plan de Lucy. Edmund solo meneo la cabeza y después sonrió y dijo:

-Otro plan de Lucy-

-Si y este va ser maravilloso!- aplaudió Lucy sin dejar de sonreír.

Los tres echaron a correr mientras reían. Susan ya los esperaba montada y no comprendía absolutamente nada, y no les preguntó pues la felicidad de sus hermanos fue tan grande que la contagiaron. Así los cuatro hermanos regresaron de nuevo al palacio y la pequeña Lucy planeando lo que sería el sueño de Susan.

**QUE LES PARECIO…AY! ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA ES UNA HISTORIA PEQUEÑA DE SOLO 3 O 4 CAP CUANDO MUCHO PERO ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN…**

**NO CREAN QUE YA ABANDONE LA OTRA HISTORIA, SIGO TRABAJANDO EN EL OTRO CAP ESPERO TERMINARLO ESTE FIN DE SEMANA…**

**SALUDOS Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS NO IMPORTA SI SON BUENOS O MALOS ACEPTO DE TODO…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA DE NUEVO LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO… ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN… MUCHSISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LO MEJOR ESTA POR COMENZAR…**

**PETICIÓN **

En todo el camino Edmund estuvo distrayendo a Susan con cualquier cosa, esto a petición de Lucy que se encontraba, junto con Peter, detrás de sus dos hermanos a 3 metros de distancia, planeando lo que Lucy tenía en mente.

-Edmund?

-Si?

-De que tanto hablan Lucy y Peter?

-Yo que se…- dijo nerviosamente Edmund, en eso pudo ver que el castillo estaba cercano y dio gracias a Aslan por saber que ya iban a llegar.- Su, de seguro estas muy oxidada ya desde la última carrera que tuvimos; creo que la abuela te ganaría.

-A si…- dijo Susan olvidándose de sus otros dos hermanos y mirando a Edmund con una mirada retadora.

Edmund sonrió y ambos al mismo tiempo dieron la orden a sus caballos de que corrieran. A Susan le encantaba hacer carreras con sus hermanos sobre todo con Edmund, pues era el único que no le daba ventaja como Peter o era demasiado pequeño como Lucy. Esta vez ambos iban muy parejos y entraron por las caballerizas reales; Susan le ganó a Edmund por una cabeza. Susan rió y Edmund estaba que echaba chispas.

-Sigue intentando…- acaricio a su caballo y le dio un beso, a lo que el caballo se relajo al instante.- Gracias- le susurro y volteo a ver a su hermano pero este estaba serio y mirando por detrás de Susan.

-Aslan, príncipe Caspian- saludo Edmund.

Susan se puso rígida a la mención del segundo personaje y sintió como la sangre se le subía hasta sus mejillas y el corazón se le aceleraba antes de darse la vuelta para encarar al joven telmarino que la ponía a temblar de nervios. Caspian la contemplaba con su mirada profunda y una sonrisa que la dejo sin aliento, se sintió expuesta ante aquella mirada, siempre le pasaba cuando Caspian la miraba. No pudo contestar y solo agacho la cabeza en una revererencia, lo cual le permitió recuperarse un poco y concentrar su atención al gran león.

-Reina Susan, Rey Edmund.- saludo Aslan- Donde han estado y donde están la reina Lucy y el rey Peter?

-Fuimos a dar un paseo al rió- contesto Edmund

Era imposible para Caspian dejar de mirar a Susan, le encantaba verla con sus hermanos pues no utilizaba las formalidades; eso era lo que amaba de ella su sencillez, belleza y sobre todo la tranquilidad que le daba tenerla cerca; le encantaba perderse en sus ojos azules que reflejaban la honestidad. Susan sabía que el príncipe estaba mirándola y solo la ponía más ansiosa de poder mirarlo y perderse en sus ojos y cuando lo hacía ya nada importaba.

_Basta ya Susan, te vas a ir y no lo vas a volver nunca más _pensó Susan para ella.

En ese momento Lucy y Peter llegaron, los cuatro desmontaron al mismo tiempo y entregaron los caballos a dos jóvenes que trabajaban en las caballerías.

-Aslan!-grito la pequeña reina- Que bueno que estas aquí, me preguntaba si pudiera hablar unos minutos contigo.

El león rió ante la euforia de la niña y asintió, Edmund y Peter comenzaron a caminar en dirección al castillo y tratando de no hacer caso a Susan pues Peter le estaba explicando lo que Lucy estaba planeando para esa tarde.

Susan sabía que era cuestión de segundo para que se quedara sola con el joven telmarino.

-Lu, tenemos que cambiarnos- dijo nerviosa Susan

-No tardare Susan.- el león y la pequeña emprendieron la caminata hacía los jardines del palacio.

Susan vio como partían y ahora estaba sola con Caspian, sabía que estaba mirándola y no iba a poder evitar tener que hablarle. Cuando volteo lo tenía a un metro de distancia y cada célula de su cuerpo cobro vida; se encontraba hipnotizada por aquello ojos castaños y de mirada calida.

Caspian sonrió cuando estuvieron solos pues le encantaba poder tener un poco de minutos a lado de Susan a solas, pero no encontraba la forma de decir algo ahora que tenía aquellos ojos azules mirándolo y haciéndolo perderse en su mirada, por él no le importaría pasar horas y horas viéndola sin pestañear pues deseaba poder tenerla todo el tiempo a su lado y temiendo que si pestañeaba se esfumara como un bello sueño.

Ninguno de los dos encontraba que decir, ambos les latía el corazón tan fuerte y los nervios los consumaban que tenían miedo a decir una tontería.

-Yo..

-Como…

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y al escuchar al otro hablar callaron y el silencio volvió, después ambos rieron nerviosamente y dijeron:

-Tu primero… ok…tu…

-Como ha estado su majestad?- le pregunto Susan rompiendo la igualdad

-No me hable de usted, majestad. Para usted soy Caspian.

-De acuerdo solo si tampoco me dices majestad y tampoco me hables de usted.

-De acuerdo… Susan

Cuando Susan escucho su nombre de aquella voz tan profunda sintió muchas mariposas dentro de su estomago y su corazón latió violentamente. Se mordió un poco el labio y bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Caspian le tomo la barbilla delicadamente para hacerla levantar la cara y sintió como la piel de la joven era muy suave, al mismo tiempo que sentía como lo inundaba una carga eléctrica muy pero muy agradable. Susan cerro un momento los ojos al sentir el calido contacto del joven y con ello le dio una agradable calidez por todo su ser.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Caspian la miraba con tanta ternura que la hizo solamente regresarle el mismo sentimiento. Caspian deslizo lentamente su mano para tocar su mejilla, a lo que Susan solo pudo inclinar su cara en dirección a la maravillosa calidez que la sostenía.

-Eres tan hermosa…- susurro Caspian pasmado ante la joven que tenía enfrente.

Susan se quedó sin aliento; muchas otras veces y muchos hombres le habían dicho que era hermosa pero cuando lo escucho de Caspian aquellas palabras ya no tuvo ninguna defensa. Caspian se comenzó a inclinar poco a poco con un solo objetivo, los labios de Susan; ella sabía cual era el objetivo y su corazón lo deseaba, gritaba por que lo hiciera.

Caspian no se había precipitado pues no quería ofender a Susan y en silencio le pedía permiso para tocar sus labios. Cuando no hubo ninguna objeción su corazón latió con una fuerza abrasadora; ya podía sentir la calidez de aquellos labios rosados y carnosos.

-Príncipe Caspian!- grito alguien

En ese momento ambos pegaron un salto y Susan se alejo varios metros de donde se encontraba, no se dio cuenta que estuvaba muy cerca de Caspian. Caspian estaba que echaba humo, quería matar al quien había interrumpido aquella su gran oportunidad, se volteo.

-Que pasa?- dijo molesto y conteniéndose al mismo tiempo, cuando vio que venía corriendo Repicheep y lo reconsideró un momento al ver de que se trataba del ratón que le daría miedo enfrentarse con él en batalla.

-Lo lamento mucho majestad, pero el profesor Cornelius me mando a buscarlo. Oh, reina Susan… mis más caballerosos saludos para usted, mi reina.

-Lo mismo digo para usted caballero- dijo Susan con una sonrisa, le encantaba aquel gallardo ratón.

Y en alguna forma le estaba agradecida ahora que meditaba las cosas que habían estado a punto de pasar, aunque deseaba aquel beso sabía que sería la ultima estocada para que finalmente se le rompiera el corazón cuando regresaran a Londres. Ese pensamiento la puso triste y aunque fue por un segundo Caspian pudo verlo.

-Disculpe usted, gallardo caballero. Me haría el honor de poder acompañarme al castillo.- le pregunto al ratón con ello tendría una vía de escape. Repicheep sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

-El placer será todo mío su majestad.- el ratón se puso a su lado, Susan voltio a ver a Caspian pero no lo volteo a ver a los ojos.

-Hasta luego… Capian- dijo suavemente

Ambos se fueron hablando animadamente, dejando a Caspian solo en el patio. Se quedo viendo como se alejaba la joven que era la dueña de su corazón.

* * *

Aslan y Lucy estaban caminado en los jardines del castillo telmarino.

-Que es lo que sucede querida.-le pregunto a la niña

-Aslan, es cierto que en poco tiempo tendremos que regresar a Londres?

-Así es…

-No podemos quedarnos?

-Lo siento querida, es cierto que cuando reinaron fue una época muy hermosa en Narnia pero los años pasaron y con ello se necesita un nuevo gobernante

-Pero y si renunciamos a nuestros cargos y solo vivimos como 4 jóvenes normales?

-No es tan sencillo- dijo Aslan riendo un poco.- Porque lo preguntas?

-Es que la última vez que nos fuimos de aquí, ninguno de nosotros queríamos irnos y lo cierto es que nadie nos dijo absolutamente nada, solo regresamos.

-Era el momento.

-Pero no se nos aviso.

-Tienes razón y en eso me tengo que disculpar.- se hizo un momento de silencio.- Y como saben que pronto regresaran, pequeña?

-Susan lo presintió y nos dijo que solo nos habían llamado para ayudar y ahora que Narnia esta en paz ya no nos necesitaran

-Tu hermana es muy inteligente y observadora

-Hablando de ella… Aslan, mis hermanos y yo sentimos que ella será la más afectada de los cuatro con el regreso…

-Porque querida?

-Susan esta enamorada de Caspian y aunque ella no lo admite directamente, tampoco lo niega pues trata de ocultarlo para que no nos sintamos mal; pero la conocemos muy bien y sabemos que si se va de aquí, se le romperá el corazón

-No lo sabía, pero no se puede hacer nada querida al igual que ese sentimiento es inevitable también el que ustedes regresen a su mundo

-Pero Aslan el sentimiento es por parte ambos. También nos hemos dado cuenta que el príncipe esta enamorado de Susan, se nota en la forma que la mira, todo el mundo se da cuenta. Yo creo que no fue solo cuestión de algo inevitable, si no que es la unión que calmara y traerá la paz entre ambos pueblos, será el ejemplo. Verán los telmarinos y narnianos que se puede amar a alguien sin importar las diferencias.

El león guardo silencio por un momento y Lucy lo observo, sabía que estaba analizando las palabras y en su interior sabía que su plan estaba marchando muy bien.

-De acuerdo pequeña que estas planeando.

-Una linda representación que los narnianos conocen muy bien y en la que el amor de dos jóvenes reúne a sus familias que son rivales.

D-e acuerdo, pero yo no decidiré y tendrán que dejar, sin hacer ninguna manipulación, que el pueblo decida.

-Gracias Aslan…Muchísimas gracias! A otra cosita…- dijo son una sonrisa la pequeña reina, el león rió con ganas

-Dime querida

-Puedo faltar a la reunión de ahorita tengo que planear mi representación.

-De acuerdo.- rió con ganas el gran león

El león y la niña siguieron caminando pero ahora de regreso al castillo. Lucy no cabía de felicidad, ahora que tenía la aprobación tenía que planear el gran espectáculo.

**QUE LES PARECIO… BUENO ASLAN NO DECIDIRA SERAN LOS TELMARINOS Y NARNIANOS… JEJE SE QUE ME ODIAN POR EL CASI BESO QUE SE DAN JAJA HASTA YO MISMA ME ODIE Y YA QUIERO SABER DE LA HISTORIA… BUENO NUEVAMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS… Y SIGAN COMENTARIO ACEPTO DE TODO…**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS…**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE MI IDEA LES GUSTE TANTO CREEME SE VA A VER MUY GUAPO**** CASPIAN DE ROMEO... DISFRUTENLO**

**Preparativos**

Susan se encontraba en su habitación esperando a Lucy, ya se había cambiado para la reunión que se llevaría acabo en unos instantes, pero en vez de estar pensando en donde rayos se encontraba su hermanita, su mente estaba en un lugar mucho más agradable pero a la vez peligroso.

Susan estaba recordando los últimos momento en los que estuvo con Caspian, cada uno de ellos parecía un sueño, pero sabía que no lo era, pues su calidez y el susurro quedo de su voz era lo que lo hacía realidad. Cuando toco su mejilla fue increíble con que facilidad su mejilla y la mano de él encajaron a la perfección, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

_Basta ya Susan, aunque le gustes al principe no quiere decir que te vayas a quedar y si sigues asi lo único que lograras ser que las heridas sean mayores._

_Pero y si encuentro la forma de quedarme? podre estar toda una vida aquí junto a Caspian..._

Esa era la batalla que estaba lideando Susan consigo misma, la parte del miedo lidereada por su mente y memoria, y la parte de la esperanza, el deseo y el amor lidereada por su corazón.

_A__mor... eso es lo que siento por Caspian? pero como voy a estar enamorada de alguien que apenas si conozco?_

_En Narnia, todo es posible…_

Susan sonrió ante lo que acababa de pensar, eso era cierto todo era posible en este mundo en el cual era muy feliz. Si le concedieran un deseo sería el poder quedarse en el toda su vida.

Después de un suspiro, se levanto de la cama y salio de su habitación, pues lo más probable es que Lucy ya estuviera en el salón de juntas y ella allí esperándola. Bajo hasta el salón en donde se encontraban unos pocos telmarinos y narnianos seleccionados para el nuevo comité del rey. Susan encontró a Peter platicando con el profesor Cornelius, y para suerte de los nervios de Susan no se veía a Caspian por ningún lado. Se acerco a su hermano mayor para preguntar el paradero de Lucy.

-Profesor Cornelius, buen día- saludo cortésmente al anciano.

-Reina Susan, buen día igual.- hizo una reverencia.

-Me permitiría unos instantes a mi hermano?- le sonrió ampliamente al profesor y tomo a su hermano por el brazo.

-Desde luego.

Susan jalo a Peter y lo saco del salón y lo llevo a una ventana cercana que estaba abierta. Lo planto enfrente del ella y lo miro con fuerza.

-De acuerdo, donde esta Lucy? Y que están tramando?

-Ay! Su, ja ja ja de que estas hablando.- río nerviosamente su hermano mayor, lo cual era muy extraño ver al gran magnifico rey ponerse nervioso.

-Precisamente por ello… Peter te conozco tan bien que se que cuando escondes algo empiezas a reírte como un tonto, así que dime de una vez que es lo que planean.- Peter dio un respiro y la miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno tienes razón Su… Lucy esta haciendo algo, esta planeando una representación de las obras narnianas que se interpretaban cuando nosotros estábamos en el trono y pues penso que sería una idea genial pues se perdieron esas obras y así sería una buena forma de que los telmarinos vean más de Narnia.

-Y por que no me dijeron nada?

-Este… bueno… ya sabes como es Lucy…

-Que se le ocurrió Peter?- dijo Susan impacientándose pues sabía que era de temer los planes de su pequeña hermanita.

-Bueno lo cierto es que me pidió que yo te lo pidiera pues yo acepte, pero te lo juro Su que lo hice cuando ella me dijo que ya no pude dar marcha atrás, tu sabes tuve que decir que si antes de saber lo que planeaba.

-Peter!- dijo Susan colmando el vaso de su paciencia.

-Lu planea mostrar el pequeño fragmento que te organizamos para uno de tus cumpleaños, el de Romeo y Julieta.

-Aww, enserio? Seria lindísimo volverlo a ver… entonces no quería que supiera por una sorpresa?

-Mmm, si y no… Si es una sorpresa por que no te esperas lo que te voy a decir, y no por que ya lo sabes y tenías que saberlo.

-No entiendo

-Ok, bueno ya te lo tenía que decir.-suspiro y se puso serio e hizo una reverencia.- Tendrías el honor de ser mi Julieta?

Si que era una sorpresa como lo había dicho su hermano, pero tampoco era menos de esperarse de Lucy, lo cierto es que Susan siempre quiso interpretar el papel de Julieta. Aunque debería de estar molesta por no habérselo dicho antes, la forma en que se lo dijo la desarmo pues salio el caballero que tenía dentro. Lo pensó por un instante, pudo ser peor al interpretarlo con alguien más, aparte sería su hermano quien siempre la apoyaba y también haría el ridículo. Rió ante su último pensamiento.

-De acuerdo, Pet. Acepto ser tu Julieta.- le hizo una reverencia.

Ambos hermanos rieron, después de unos segundos Peter le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla al salón de reuniones. Al entrar ya todos se estaban acomodándose en su lugar, Susan se quedo un momento paralizada al ver que enfrente en el centro de todos en el trono se encontraba el joven que la hacía temblar, por un momento se olvido de concentrándose en él y en sus calidos ojos que la hacían sentir en paz.

Caspian se encontraba platicando con el gran león que se encontraba a su derecha, y en su vista periférica vio a nuevos personajes que entraban en el salón. Cuando volteo a ver quienes eran, ni siquiera Aslan le impidió dejar de verla. La bella reina de antaño, que aunque eran de diferentes épocas, le había robado él corazón. Era la verdad y ya no podía negárselo y sabía que en cualquier momento ya no podría contenérselo, miro a su reina con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Se perdió en el mar de sus ojos y le pareció que se congelaba el tiempo.

Aslan vio en donde había puesto la atención el joven monarca y se dio cuenta del gran amor que se profanaban ambos reyes.

-El amor más bello, puro y sincero…-susurro Aslan sonriente.

-Disculpe, Aslan, que dijo?- pregunto Caspian al león.

-Nada hijo, nada- sonrió al joven telmarino.

Peter le dio un pequeño jalon a Susan, la cual regreso y desvió la mirada a su hermano. Le sonrió tiernamente y se fueron a sentar a lado de Aslan y de Edmund que estaba platicando con el profesor.

* * *

-Por fin- dijo Edmund a Peter y Susan.- A terminado, tengo un hambre…

Los otros dos hermanos solo negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que reían, Peter en eso se fijo que Caspian se dirigía escleras arriba solo.

-Este… ya regreso… Su, Lucy me dijo que te pondría el vestuario en tu cuarto. Yo en media hora iré a buscarte, Ed la puedes acompañar?

Después Peter corrió detrás de Caspian, pero por suerte Susan no había visto. Solamente volteo a ver a Edmund el cual disimulo una sonrisa y encogió los hombros.

-Vamos.- le dijo ofreciéndole su brazo

-Claro.

* * *

Peter corrió y pudo encontrar a Caspian a punto de subir otras escaleras.

-Caspian!- grito Peter, el aludido volteo y se detuvo a esperar a que llegara Peter

-Que pasa?

-Que bueno que te encuentro. Necesito de tu ayuda.

-Claro, que es lo que sucede?

-Lucy esta organizando una obra de las que se interpretaban en nuestra época, de hecho es una que se invento para uno de los cumpleaños de Susan. Lucy la escogió por que quiere darle la oportunidad de poder interpretarla tan siquiera una vez, pues ese a sido el sueño de Susan, poder ser la protagonista de la historia.

-Y eso…?

-Bueno me eligieron a mi como el protagonista hombre pero lo cierto es que desde que regresamos del rio me ha dolido la cabeza y el estomago y no por hambre pues ya comí. A lo mejor me voy a enfermar

-Quieres que vaya por el profesor?

-No, no. Lo cierto es que me ayudarías si tu pudieras interpretar mi papel en la obra.

-Yo?- dijo extremadamente sorprendido el joven telmarino.- Porque no se lo pides a Edmund?

-Bueno, se notaría que el protagonista es más joven y el personaje debe ser mayor.

-No lo se Peter. Yo no se nada de la obra.

-Creeme no es tan complicado

-No lo se.- dijo todavía dudando Caspian, pues no quería echar a perder la obra que Susan quería. Peter soltó un suspiro y bajo la mirada melancólicamente.

-Tienes razón, es una locura. Gracias de toda maneras; bueno debo irme tengo que encontrar a Lucy para decirle que ya no va haber obra, se va a poner como furia. Y después, tendré que ir al cuarto de Susan, la cual probablemente este animadamente arreglándose para ser la protagonista de la obra que le regalamos he hicimos para ella y amaría por interpretarla. Pobre de ella, tal vez se la pasara muy triste en el baile de esta noche.

Peter subió la mirada y vio que Caspian podía estar imaginándose la reacción de Susan. Se contuvo la risa y alzo la mirada abruptamente.

-Bueno por eso somos reyes no, tenemos que afrontar todo. Hasta al rato Caspian

Se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente, al tercer paso…

-Peter, espera.

Por alguna razón lo habían nombrado el magnifico, sonrió un poco antes de voltear a ver a Caspian que tenía la cara descompuesta.

-Esto significa mucho para Susan?

-Más que cualquier otra cosa

-De acuerdo. Que tengo que hacer?

-Ese es la actitud de un rey. Vamos acompáñame a mi cuarto y ahí te platicare con más detalles…

Peter tomo por los hombros a Caspian y lo guío a su cuarto mientras le seguía contando más detalles acerca de la obra de la noche.

Una niña que se encontraba escondida sonrió con ganas y corrió hacia el patio donde todo se estaba organizando para esta noche. Miro a las personas que estaban trabajando en un balcón que tenía escaleras donde descendería Julieta para encontrarse con su Romeo, el escenario sería bellísimo hasta mucho mejor que la última interpretación

-Todo esta marchando a la perfección.

**QUE LES PARECIO… MUAHAHA NO SE IMAGINABAN A PETER TAN PERSUASIVO JAJAJA… **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS… Y LES AGRADECERE DE ANTEMANO SI DEJAN UNO PARA ESTE CAP**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS… ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTAN IGUAL DE EMOCIONADOS POR LA HISTORIA AL IGUAL QUE YO… BUENO DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO…**

**PREPARATIVOS 2**

La reina benévola estaba sola en su cuarto acostada en su cama y sonriente, estaba emocionada, no lo podía ocultar. Amaba la novela de Romeo y Julieta, y cuando sus hermanos la interpretaron para su cumpleaños fue el mejor regalo de todos. Una vez también le había dicho a sus hermanos que le hubiese encantado poder interpretarla pues en Narnia hacía más mágico el momento.

Aunque la interpretación de sus hermanos era más sencilla de la novela, no perdía la belleza de la trama; lo había hecho así para añadir canciones que iban a la perfección con muchas cosas sentimentales de los personajes.

_Sentimientos… _

Susan soltó un gran suspiro, todo la conducía al mismo problema que antes; el de que en horas podrían partir a Londres y dejar atrás a Narnia y a Caspian…

_Susan, debes tomar una decisión, admitir que lo amas irracionalmente y decírselo o callártelo para siempre y dejar tu primer amor en Narnia._

La joven rió pues ya no había motivos para negarlo se enamoro del joven rey. Y como ella misma se dijo tenía que tomar su decisión, la primera le era enormemente tentadora pero había dos pequeños problemas. El primero, estaba muerta de pánico; y segunda, no sabía si Caspian le correspondía.

Ahora la otra opción era más dolorosa para ella pues si no le decía nada a Caspian el la olvidaría y seguiría su vida, probablemente encontraría a la mujer perfecta para él y tendrían hijos.

Una lagrima cayo al regazo de Susan, estaba llorando. Era increíble ver que todavía ni siquiera había tomado esa decisión y ya la estaba consumiendo.

_Que debo hacer?_

_Plantea situaciones Su… Número uno, supongamos que le dices a Caspian y no te corresponde, de esta situación saldrías lastimada y te vería como una niña tonta y desesperada. Número dos, le dices a Caspian y te corresponde, ambos saldríamos lastimados pues me iría y tal vez solo tal vez sea infeliz en Narnia lo cual no ayudaría en su reinado. Número tres, no le dices te guardas como siempre tus sentimientos lo superas tu sola y fin del problema, lloraras, estarás triste un tiempo pero la vida seguirá para ambos._

Susan se imagino las tres situaciones y lo cierto es que la tercera era la mejor, al cabo que siempre hacía lo mismo no tratar de expresar sus sentimientos más allá del protocolo de una reina. Pero el problema sería evitarlo, todavía faltaba la fiesta de esta noche y la cual debía de asistir, después de ello sería muy fácil escabullirse por los terrenos y el castillo sin encontrárselo.

_Muy bien tomare la tercera opción y esta noche tratare de no dejarme llevar más allá del protocolo, aunque no se si podré hacerlo._

En eso tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, se paró y fue a abrir. Era su hermana Lucy y con ella venía un fauno y una driada, el fauno traía un vestido.

-Hola Su, emocionada.- le dijo sonriente la pequeña reina.

-Jaja, si, aunque un poco molesta por que no me dijiste absolutamente nada al respecto.

-Jeje, ya sabes, yo y mis ocurrencias de momento. Aparte no hubieses aceptado si yo te lo pedía y sabía que primero tendría que convencer a Peter o Edmund para que participaran, Peter es muy fácil de convencer. Nos dejas pasar? Fitgburk es el que me ayudo a encontrar el vestido perfecto para la ocasión pero no fue nada fácil y por ello me tarde. Y Hnadu se a ofrecido a ayudarnos con el cabello y accesorios.- Ambos hicieron reverencias y sonrieron a Susan, la cual respondió con otra sonrisa

-Claro, pasen.

-Bueno su majestad.- dijo Fitgburk dejando un vestido rojo en la cama.- Este vestido es bellísimo sin importar si lo ocupa para una representación o para un baile. Reina Lucy la espero en la puerta, con su permiso majestad.- hizo una reverencia a Susan y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

-Lucy, no me acuerdo ninguna de las canciones

-No te preocupes hice que las escribieran.- Lucy saco un pergamino del tamaño de una hoja de libreta y se la dio a Susan, la cual la observo.

-Lucy, no falta más canciones?

-No haremos toda la obra Su, no hubo mucho tiempo. Será narrada la historia y solamente cantaras la parte del balcón tampoco te preocupes puedes esta leyendo del pergamino por si se te olvida la letra, lo siento Su se que querías hacer toda la obra pero como dije antes fue de improvisto todo y era mejor realizar una sola escena perfecta a varias mal hechas.

-No te preocupes, esa es mi escena favorita y tan siquiera podré realizar uno de mis sueños. Gracias, Lu- abrazo a su hermanita, la cual contesto al abrazo.

-Todavía no me lo agradezcas.- dijo con una voz maliciosa.-Bueno me tengo que ir todavía tengo que hacer preparativos y ver al protagonista, Hnadu se encargara de ayudarte. Y en veinte minutos Peter pasara por ti.

Después de eso Lucy salió de la habitación dejando sola a Susan con Hnadu. Susan se volteo a ver a la driada y le sonrió.

-Lista su majestad.- dijo Hnadu emocionada y riendo.

-Si, estoy lista.

* * *

Caspian y Peter estaban llegando a la habitación del magnifico, éste abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Caspian. El joven todavía se encontraba dudando de lo que estaba por realizar y no fue pasado desapercibido por Peter.

-Mira, yo se que lo que estas por hacer es muy grande pero enserio no sabes cuanto significa esto para Susan.- dijo sinceramente Peter.- Ella ama esta historia y siempre a querido interpretarla.

Caspian vio que las palabras venían muy sinceras por parte del hermano de su amor. Él haría lo que fuese para que ella estuviera feliz.

-De acuerdo,-cualquier duda desapareció, solo tuvo que imaginar a Susan feliz realizando a su lado la obra. _A mi lado…_ pensó Caspian y sonrió ante ese hecho, sonaba tan hermoso esas tres palabras que le hicieron fantasear millones de cosas… una vida juntos.

-Ehh… Caspian?

-Si ya voy

Caspian entro al cuarto y Peter cerro la puerta detrás de él, le señalo su cama para que se sentara mientras que él tomaba la silla que tenía en el escritorio y se sentaba en ella.

-Bueno primeramente te tengo que contar la historia.- Caspian lo miro a la espera de la historia.- Bueno lo cierto es que es un libro que fue escrito en nuestra tierra, el cual cuenta la historia de amor entre dos jóvenes pero sus familias son rivales a morir. Su amor es tan grande que hacen a un lado a sus familias y en secreto se casan; después de que se casan las cosas se complican, Romeo que es el actor principal mata al primo de Julieta que es su amada, lo hace porque el primo mató a su mejor amigo y como realizo justicia en vez de matarlo es desterrado del reino. Julieta consigue ayuda para poder salirse del reino pero primero debe pasarse por muerta, tomándose una poción que la hará verse como muerta, despertando 34 horas después se realizo la ceremonia y no se le había avisado a Romero del plan de su amada y uno de los mozos de Romeo ve el entierro y corre a avisar a su amo que su Julieta a muerto. Él la va a ver y se suicida pues no tolera el mundo sin su Julieta, cuando Julieta despierta ve a su amado esposo muerto y ella también se suicida. Cuando son encontrados, las familias se dan cuenta del daño que el odio ha causado en sus hijos que su rivalidad termina.- hace una pausa.- Claro en el libro se expresan mucho los sentimientos y por ello es que a Susan le encanta pues totalmente romántico.

-Si, es muy buena la historia, me gustaría algún día leerla

-Si bueno, como ya dije es un libro que es de nuestro mundo y no hay un intercambio de libros entre mundos. Aunque le podrías pedir a Susan que te cuente mejor la historia, no es que se la sepa de memoria completa pero las partes más importantes si se las sabes y las cuenta como si ella fuese Julieta.

-Y por ello le hicieron la obra para su cumpleaños?

-Si, como ella dice, la obra se pudo realizar gracias a la magia del lugar pues conserva mucho de la época en la que se escribió en nuestro mundo.

-Pero como voy a hacer para memorizar todas las líneas en menos de una hora.

-Bueno precisamente no hay tiempo por lo que, solamente se representara la parte romántica y que es realizada en un balcón, y bueno tampoco son líneas, eehh… creo que no te dije pero… es una canción en vez de líneas- sonrío Peter

-Cantar? Yo no se cantar.- dijo el joven telmarino muy alarmado.

-No es tan complicado, aparte en cualquier instante Lucy vendrá y te dará un pergamino el cual vas a poder llevar contigo y no importa que lo este leyendo.- Peter no vio muy convencido a Caspian.- Susan tampoco se sabe la letra y llevara igual un pergamino.

-Pero como voy a saber que estoy haciendo, mejor dicho que voy a hacer. Vamos a ensañarlo verdad- entro en pánico Caspian.

-Tranquilo, ya no hay tiempo para ensayos tampoco Susan hizo ensayo.

-Y como va a salir bien

Caspian se levanto y comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado. Peter al ver que por ninguna razón entraría en calma no le quedó más alternativa que pararse, tomarlo de los hombros y decirle.

-Caspian.-le dijo serio y mirándolo a los ojos.- Sé lo que sientes por mi hermana y te estamos dando la oportunidad de poder demostrarle tus sentimientos, solo exprésate sin que te importe nada más.

Caspian se tranquilizó y reflexiono de lo que acaba de escuchar, todo esto lo estaban haciendo para que él pudiera decirle a Susan que la amaba.

-Ustedes saben?

-Claro que si, es bastante obvio por la forma en que la miras.

-Y por que me ayudan?

-Porque amamos a nuestra hermana al igual que tu y queremos que sea feliz.- le dijo sinceramente Peter.- Conozco a Susan, ella también esta enamorada de ti, pero siempre se calla sus emociones por no lastimar a los demás y solo ser ella la afectada y sabemos que esta no será la excepción.

Caspian abrazo a Peter, él cual no se lo esperaba, pero le regreso el abrazo. En definitiva ese chico telmarino amaba a su hermana profundamente sin conocerla tanto, igual que Romeo y Julieta.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que le dijo Caspian antes de separarse de él.

-Solamente dos cosas, no arruines tu oportunidad y no le rompas el corazón a mi hermana.- lo último lo dijo con voz amenazadora.

-No lo haré

En eso tocaron la puerta y Lucy entro acompañada de un fauno, él cual traía un traje de color azul marino con detalles de oro.

-Hola Pet, espero que ya sepa todo Caspian pues no tenemos tiempo, tienes que apresurarte debes de ir por Susan.- dijo Lucy

-Buenas tardes sus majestades.- saludo el fauno

-Perdón Fitgburk, donde quedan mis modales.- dijo Lucy viendo al fauno y sonriéndole apenada.- Peter, Caspian el es Fitgburk me ha estado ayudando con el vestuario y se encargara de ti Caspian y te ayudara en lo que necesites. Toma esta es la canción que cantaran.- Lucy le dio un pergamino y tomo por el brazo a Peter.- Vamos Pet, apúrate.

Ambos hermanos salieron cerrando la habitación y dejando a Caspian y a Fitgburk en la habitación.

-Su majestad, tenemos que apurarnos.- le dijo a Caspian y le entrego la ropa al príncipe.

-Fitgburk, se que los faunos saben de música, me podría ayudar con el canto

-Claro que si su majestad.- sonrió el fauno.- Pero primero se tiene que cambiar.

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO… Y EL PROX CAP CHAN CHAN CHAN… ES EL GRAN SHOW… **

**DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA…**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS…**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA DE NUEVO NARNIANOS… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, NO SABEN QUE ALEGRIA ME DA EL SABER QUE LES GUSTA MI IDEA PARA ESTA HISTORIA, Y AHORA SIN MAS EL MOMENTO EN QUE TODOS HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO…**

**NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES DE NARNIA NI TAMPOCO LA CANCION NI VIDEO DE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL EL DESAFIO ARGENTINA**

**EL GRAN SHOW**

Hnadu había puesto una espejo de cuerpo completo y se puso a un lado para contemplar el reflejo de un cuerpo de una joven. El vestido era completamente una belleza, era de color rojo largo hasta el piso y tenía también una cola aunque no muy larga adornada de una flor bordada de hilo de oro, el abdomen y pecho era dorada y con detalles de flores rojas; el escote no era muy pronunciado pero si resaltaba, los hombros estaban al descubierto y las mangas comenzaban a la altura del pecho sosteniéndose ahí, eran abiertas y largas igual hasta la rodilla pero el vestido no se lucia por si solo y la joven que lo llevaba le favorecía, era como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. En el cuello de tez blanca era adornado por un collar de oro y que tenía rubís en él. El cabello estaba arreglado con media cola conformada por trenzas y entre ellas estaban adornadas por flores doradas y el resto del cabello estaba hecho por bucles grandes y finalmente una corona dorada que era de la reina benévola terminaba la magnificencia de Susan.

-Ay! Que emoción.- dijo entre risitas la driada.- Se ve bellísima su majestad, sus ojos resaltan maravillosamente.

Susan sonrió y rió, lo cierto es que por un momento su vanidad vino a ella pues si que se veía hermosísima. Después de un momento de contemplarse se volteo a la driada que danzaba alegremente y comenzó a danzar con ella Hnadu le tomo las manos y dieron vueltas, riendo sin parar hasta que Susan se mareo. Se sentó en la cama y miro tiernamente a Hnadu, le encanta la alegría de las driadas.

-Gracias, Hnadu, gracias por esto. Jamás lo olvidaré.- dijo Susan con cada palabra llena de agradecimiento.

-No hay de que su majestad.

En eso tocaron la puerta y Susan fue a abrir, era Peter. Venía con un traje verde con plateado y su corona del rey supremo pero su expresión era de anonado.

-Wow! Susan… estas… muy… hermosa.- Susan rió ante las palabras de su hermano

-Gracias, Pet. Hnadu me ayudo muchísimo.- volteo a verla y la aludida siguió riendo

-Si me disculpan sus majestades, debo irme.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y susurro a Susan antes de perderse con el aire.- Suerte.

-Vamos?- Peter le ofreció su brazo

-Vamos.- le sonrío Susan a su hermano mayor y ambos bajaron a donde la fiesta se celebraría.

* * *

Caspian se encontraba en la habitación de Peter con Fitgburk que le estaba acomodando el chaleco que llevaría puesto.

El traje de Caspian era un pantalón azul marino, una camisa blanca y el chaleco era del mismo color que el pantalón con detalles plateados. El joven telmarino suspiro esperaba no arruinar la representación no por quedar como un tonto si no por Susan.

-Listo su majestad. Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que no quiero arruinarlo.- dijo sinceramente Caspian.

-Le diré un consejo; no lo piense, déjese llevar por la música y la magia del momento.-Caspian sonrío al fauno y asintió

-Gracias

-No hay de que su majestad. Ahora es momento de que bajemos pues el momento se acerca.

-Tienes razón.

-Sea valiente

-Si me hará mucha falta eso.

El fauno rió quedamente y ambos salieron de la habitación.

* * *

El ambiente de la fiesta era increíble, ambos pueblos reían y se divertían pero todavía había algo que uniera definitivamente en un solo y pacifico pueblo. Las antorchas se hicieron presentes al paso de la noche.

Los faunos junto con algunos músicos telmarinos estaban encargados de la música y tocaban música de ambos pueblos. Había algunos que se animaban a bailar pero eran pocos de los muchos que estaban ahí.

Lucy estaba tan feliz, el momento de la representación llegaría. Había logrado que ni Caspian o Susan se encontraran hasta aquel momento y realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella pequeña representación pudiera unir no solamente a los jóvenes enamorados si no que a sus pueblos también.

Peter se encontraba con Susan hablando con un grupo de centauros y faunos, mientras que Caspian estaba al otro lado hablando con unas familias telmarinas.

Lucy encontro a Edmund hablando con Reepicheep y Trumpkin, lo jaló.

-Lu.- dijo quejándose del jalon de improvisto.

-Es hora.

-Ohh! Ok.- dijo con una sonrisita divertida y se dirigió a Caspian. Lucy fue a donde se encontraban sus hermanos mayores.

-Disculpen,-les dijo al grupo con el que se encontraban sus hermanos.- Es hora.

-De acuerdo Lu- le dijo Peter conteniendo una sonrisa y tomando del brazo a Susan. Peter la subió al balcón donde sería la representación.

-Estoy tan nerviosa,-le susurro Susan a Peter.

-Todo saldrá bien- le dijo tiernamente Peter a su hermana y le beso la mejilla.- Veras que será algo único y mágico. No te eches para atrás pase lo que pase.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió Susan

-Ahora, no salgas hasta que comience la melodía. Traes tu papel?

-Si

-Bueno, disfrútalo Su.- le acaricio su mejilla y se fue, dejándola sola.

Edmund le toco el hombro a Caspian. El aludido volteo y sonrió al rey justo.

-Disculpen.- les dijo a las personas sonriendo, las cuales le contestaron con un buenas noches su majestad y devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Me tengo que llevar al príncipe Caspian.

-Es la hora del show.- le dijo Edmund con una sonrisa y haciéndole señas para que lo siguiera.- Debes mantenerte oculto hasta que la melodía comience, pues se dirá primero de que trata la historia, Susan ya esta en el balcón, ah! Improvisa.

-Improvisar?- Caspian no sabía a que se refería pero ya Edmund lo había dejado cerca de las escaleras del balcón y donde las antorchas no iluminaban el pequeño escenario.

-Lo harás bien.- Edmund le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue.

* * *

Lucy se planto en mitad del escenario y los músico detuvieron la canción. Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy guardando silencio.

-Buenas noches ha todos los presentes. En esta fiesta hemos organizado una pequeña representación narniana que era de nuestra época y quisimos compartirla con todos ustedes.

Todos aplaudieron mientras que Lucy se iba del escenario y se fue a ubicar junto con el gran león y Peter que estaban del lado donde estaba el balcón entre la multitud. Las driadas apagaron todas las antorchas dejando solamente el espacio de escenario improvisado iluminado. Edmund se puso debajo del balcón, sacando un pergamino y comenzó la narración de la historia.

-En un hermoso reino llamado Verona, vivían dos grandes familias rivales que habían derramado, por su mutuo odio, mucha sangre inculpada. Pero ambas familias no se dieron cuenta que entre sus hijos existió un amor tan fuerte que no les importo ni la adversidad ni el supuesto odio que debían de sentirse el uno por el otro…

Edmund salió de la escena y los aplausos se hicieron escuchar. La orquesta comenzó a tocar.

(NOTA: vean este video en youtube con la siguiente terminacion /watch?v=nYz4f5d-zzw De ahí será la canción y el como se desenvolverán SUSPIAN)

Susan salió del balcón y entro en pánico al ver que el joven que estaba abajo no era su hermano, se le acelero el corazón. Era el joven que había decidido olvidar y ahora resultaba que sería Romeo. Busco a sus hermanos, que estaban cerca de ahí, si las miradas mataran los tres se encontrarían bajo tierra, sus hermanos solamente sonreían y le hacían señas para que se concentrara.

Caspian salió al escenario pero estaba tan nervioso que no volteo al balcón y solo vio hacía al frente sin ningún punto en especifico, cuando supo cuando cantar comenzó la magia.

Yo sabia que existías aún, sin mirarte

y esperaba conocerte para preguntarte,

si soñabas conmigo igual que yo...

la respuesta me la dio tu corazón.

Susan, al escuchar la calida voz de Caspian, lo volteó a ver y por más que quisiera controlar sus sentimientos estos fueron más fuertes y se dejo llevar por ellos. Parecía en un sueño hecho realidad, se olvido de todo y se concentro en la canción y en el momento en el que Caspian era su Romeo y ella su Julieta.

Caspian volteó poco a poco muy nervioso, y vio como Susan se volteaba rápidamente igualmente nerviosa a empezar a cantar.

Yo sabia, que serias, así

sin mirarte, te cantaba las canciones

que siempre escuchaste,

_Esta hermosísima, es un ángel_ pensó Caspian al verla y soltó la hoja y se concentro totalmente en ella, nada importo ya, los nervios eran tontos ahora, ella era quien lo movía, una tierna, nerviosa y linda voz venía de aquellos labios rosados.

yo te llevo

conmigo en mi ilusión y te doy para

siempre mi amor...

Susan vio como la cara de Caspian era de embobado y regreso rápidamente a su hoja. Caspian se comenzó a acercar al balcón y Susan le sonrío tiernamente al ver la reacción del joven pues parecía hipnotizado. Susan se volvió hacía él y dejó la hoja en el barandal, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro

Vamos a cantar que algunas veces

hace bien, y nos podemos conocer(conocer)

mejor...

Susan comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras y las bajo poco a poco, Caspian la espero y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a descender los últimos dos escalones y la acerco a él.

Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas

de saber como es estar un poco mas(un poco mas)

los dos...

La empujo levente con su mano y comenzaron a bailar. (vean el baile la verdad es perfecto para la situación) Susan estaba que no cabía de felicidad y veía que Caspian sentía lo mismo, o tal vez era por solo caballerosidad

En el momento en que se separo de él mientras que le daba una vuelta y solamente sus manos quedaron unidas pensó que no debería de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos y se puso un poco dura.

Caspian sintió como la duda embargaba a su amada y lo cierto es que sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto al igual que él. Tuvo la ligera noción de que lo hacía por que temía pero haría lo que fuera para que ella ya eliminará esa sensación, así que se la hizo que lo viera y le sonrió para darle valentía y en su mirada le reflejaba el amor que sentía por ella.

Susan se vio obligada a ver aquellos ojos que la ponían loca y en ellos encontró que su dueño reflejaba sus sentimientos, sentimientos que eran solo para una persona, ella.

_Me ama!_ pensó Susan y con ello todas las dudas se esfumaron, en su mente ya no hubo resistencia a expresar todos sus sentimientos hacía el dueño de su corazón. Tuvo la oportunidad de expresar su felicidad y fantasear con una vida a su lado, la cual fue interrumpida de una forma tan maravillosa al acercase Caspian a ella y cargándola, haciéndola sentirse que volaba.

Caspian vio como su reina se soltaba y ya no hubo ninguna duda en demostrar lo que sentía, su felicidad era la de él también; por ello la cargo para hacerla saber que haría con por ella lo que fuera.

La cargo al ver que era el deseo de ella y le dio varias vueltas antes de volver a cantar.

Aunque el mundo nos separe,

igual voy a amarte

para siempre en mi vida yo voy a llevarte

Cuando Caspian escucho la última parte que canto Susan, no pudo ser más feliz y le sonrió lo más ancho que pudo y una brillo bellísimo inundo esos ojos oscuros. Susan le encanto ver que al expresar sus sentimientos hacía el joven fueron recibidos como nunca llegó a imaginar en sus alocadas fantasías. El telmarino bajo lentamente a su amada sin perder el contacto de sus miradas. Cuando Susan quito las manos del cuello de su amado, este le tomo una como con temor de desprenderse de ella.

(yo voy a llevarte), porque el tiempo que

llega nos unirá... y la historia que soñé

será real

Vamos a cantar que algunas veces

hace bien,

Caspian le ofreció su brazo y Susan lo tomo y ambos caminaron de regreso a las escaleras. Ambos sabían que el momento de la canción llegaría a su final, pero en vez de estar tristes mejor lo aprovecharon. Al llegar Susan le hizo una reverencia que la contesto el joven principe

y nos podemos conocer(conocer) mejor...

Vamos a cantar que tengo ganas

Susan comenzó a subir las escaleras pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Caspian que la seguía con la mirada.

de saber como es estar un poco mas(un poco mas)

los dos...

Susan había llegado al balcón y ambos se volvieron para que el otro no mirara la reacción de felicidad del otro. Susan volteo un poco los ojos y vio a Caspian correr hacía ella trepando el balcón, en ese justo momento lo instrumentos comenzaron la nota final. Ambos se acercaron sus caras y se besaron.

Era el primer beso de ambos y fue de lo más especial que jamás llegarían a imaginar. Susan sintió como los labios calidos de Caspian encajaban perfectamente con los suyos y pensó que ese era el cielo. Para el joven telmarino, los labios carnosos de su reina eran un delicioso elixir que lo mantendría feliz por toda una eternidad.

El publico comenzó a cuchichiar, Lucy estaba llorando porque todo había salido perfecto y espero que la reacción del publico fuera como la de ella o mejor, volteo a observar a la audiencia y para su gran sorpresa todos veían a la joven pareja tiernamente, muchos se encontraban llorando y fue entonces cuando un hombre telmarino y un centauro se miraron asintieron con una sonrisa y comenzaron a aplaudir. Los aplausos inundaron todo el patio mientras la antorchas eran encendidas de nuevo.

Susan regreso a la realidad, Caspian le sonrió, pero ella no supo como reaccionar solo volteo a ver a Aslan que la miraba con esos ojos llenos de sabiduría.

-Lo siento.- le dijo a Caspian después de desaparecer por la puerta que estaba detrás de ella.

Caspian tampoco supo reacciona, solamente se pregunto si la había ofendido. Volteo en busca de Peter, cuando lo hizo él tampoco supo nada.

-Que le sucedió?- pregunto Peter a sus hermanos

-No lo se, no se- dijo Lucy

Aslan sabía lo que pasaba y silenciosamente se aparto de los tres hermanos y se dirigió por el mismo pasillo donde el rastro de olor de Susan iba.

Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar muchas cosas, y solo hacían que Caspian se sintiera como un bicho raro, fue a lado de Peter y este le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, solo deja que ella piense, no es fácil…

Caspian solamente asintió, Edmund se dio cuenta de que las personas seguían hablando de lo sucedido por lo que fue a los músicos y les pidió que tocaran a lo que obedecieron, tocando una melodía de alegría.

Edmund se acerco a una joven telmarina de su edad y le pidió que bailase con él, lo cual la telmarina se emociono y le dijo que si.

Después de ello muchos lo siguieron y ahora se entremezclaron los pueblos y se divertían entre ellos, la representación les hizo ver que los identificaba mucho con lo que estaba pasando y vieron que podían llegar a quererse entre ellos como lo habían demostrado sus reyes.

Todo el mundo fue feliz, todos menos uno que esperaba escondido entre las personas que le digieran que había pasado con el momento mágico que desapareció como una estrella fugaz.

**Aww! HASTA A MI ME DAN MUCHAS GANAS DE CONSOLAR A CASPIAN… TRANQUILOS TENGO UN MOTIVO POR EL CUAL SUCEDIÓ LO QUE SUCEDIÓ… ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO CREO QUE ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO. Y DISCULPEN SI NO HICE MUCHA DESCIPCION DEL BAILE PERO EL VIDEO ES PERFECTO NADA MAS HAY QUE IMAGINAR A CASPIAN Y A SUSAN EN VEZ DE LOS QUE SALEN EN EL VIDEO ... BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y LE AGRADECERE SI DEJAN UNO PARA ESTE CAP, SIN IMPORTAR SI ES BUENO O MALO… **

**SALUDOS Y BESOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA DE NUEVO… MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y BUENO YO SE QUE SE ESTAN PREGUNTANDO EL PORQUE SUSAN HUYO AHORA LO SABRAN… **

**MIEDO**

Susan se encontraba sentada recargada en un gran árbol que se encontraba en los jardines del palacio telmarino. Estaba viendo el cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna, aunque realmente no las observaba.

Los recuerdos estaban muy presentes en ella alterando su mente y corazón. Todavía podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Caspian al tocarla y sus labios ansiaban de nuevo sentir aquellos labios del joven telmarino.

Soltó un suspiro y se llevo ambas manos a la cara para cubrírsela.

-Porque ahora?

-Todo pasa por una razón- dijo una sabia voz, Susan alzo la cara y vio al gran león sentado enfrente de ella.-Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro.- Aslan se acostó y dio un suspiro.

-A que le temes querida?-Susan se puso triste y se dejo caer en el pasto muy cerca del león.

-Antes de que todo pasara me había propuesto en guardarme mi sentimientos y olvidar a Caspian, pensaba que no me correspondía y ahora se que si me corresponde, pero no puede pasar lo de nosotros.- dijo Susan y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

-Pero como sabes eso?

-Aslan, en cualquier momento nos mandaras de vuelta a Londres, lo se.

-Como no sabes que será dentro de unos años?-Susan bufo ante el comentario

-Lo siento Aslan, supongamos que sea así, que pasara? Me quedare con Caspian, si por algunos años, podremos ser muy felices, casarnos e incluso tener hijos pero será igual que la ultima vez, nos regresaras en algún momento.

-Nada pasa dos veces igual querida.- dijo tiernamente el león

-Si, no pasara igual porque esta vez dolerá muchísimo más que la otra vez.- las lagrimas fueron creciendo

-Y no preferirías vivir algunos años con tu amor que sin él.

-Por mi no habría ningún problema, yo hablo más por él…

El león no dijo nada y espero a que Susan continuara, ella sabía que estaba portándose muy grosera con él pero se sentía increíblemente liberada al expresar lo que sentía.

-Es por ello que había tomado la decisión de no decir nada, por el temor de saber que si era correspondida, a él también le dolería cuando me fuera. Es mejor que sintiera el dolor de un rechazo a el dolor de perdida, y no quiero que él sufra por mi…

-Y tu?

-Yo… en algún momento lo superare.- dijo insegura Susan, el león la miro.- De acuerdo lo cierto es que no lo lograre, no se como haré para olvidar lo que ha pasado ahora menos si llega a pasar más.

-Siempre haz tenido miedo a demostrar lo que sientes, Susan. No es bueno hacerlo, lo único que uno logra es alejar a los seres que más quiere uno y los lastimamos. No voy a negar que su momento en Narnia a terminado y deben de regresar pero Lucy habló conmigo y me pidió que le dejara demostrar vuestro amor y permitiéndote quedarte. No tuve que darme cuenta de cuan profundo es vuestro amor en la representación me di cuenta con una sola mirada de ambos. Los dos me han demostrado el amor más profundo y el cual sin importar la adversidad vencerá, tal como la obra.

-Eso significa que podré quedarme con él?-Susan se levanto y miro a Aslan con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-No es mi decisión

-De quién es?

-Le dije a tu hermana que la decisión es de los pueblos, si ellos deciden que te quedes lo harás, si no tendrás que regresar. Y tu puedes hacerles decidir uno u otro.

-Por ello hicieron la representación, para que vieron lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-Así es. Lo cierto es que te debo una disculpa Susan, se que tu miedo es porque yo lo provoque, robe tu felicidad sin siquiera preguntar. Pero debes entender el porque de las cosas.

-Claro Aslan, te quiero mucho, me recuerdas a mi papá.- Susan abrazo al león y rió devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Ahora hija, hay cierto joven que se encuentra muy confundido esperando a que su amor regrese por él. Y un pueblo que debes convencer para quedarte.

Susan se levanto al igual que Aslan, su ansiedad por regresar a lado de Caspian fue muy notoria que el león rió y se volvió a acostar y le hizo señas a Susan de que se podía subir a su lomo. Susan sonrío y subió feliz pues le recordaba la última vez que pasó eso; el león corrió en dirección al palacio.

* * *

Caspian se encontraba sentado y con la mirada perdida, ya nada le importaba. En su mente solamente se preguntaba si había echo algo mal.

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Susan desapareció pero para él parecía haber pasado años. La gente a veces venía para platicar con él pero no mostraba mucho interes por lo que las personas y criaturas comprendieron que quería estar solo.

-Peter tenemos que hacer algo.- le dijo Lucy a su compañero de baile, mientras miraba al joven telmarino sentado con la tristeza en su rostro

-Ya sabes como es Susan, Lu. Cuando huye no hay forma de encontrarla hasta que ella quiera ser vista.- dijo el rey magnifico viendo también en la dirección del futuro rey de Narnia.

-Bueno pues hay que encontrar algo,- dijo Edmund acercándose con su pareja que era una pequeña niña telmarina que estaba muy feliz por el hecho de estar cerca de Edmund.- no somos lo únicos que se dan cuenta de la situación.

Los tres hermanos voltearon a su alrededor y se daban cuenta que todo el mundo veía discretamente en dirección hacía Caspian, y las mirabas eran de tristeza por su próximo rey.

En eso de repente la música cambio bruscamente y se volvió una linda melodía.(NOTA: la canción iris de goo goo dolls, es muy hermosa) Un fauno comenzó a cantar y todos se hacían a un lado al ver pasar a Susan que caminaba viendo a una sola dirección, hacía Caspian. El joven no supo como reaccionar y cuando la tuvo enfrente penso que era un sueño.

-Susan.- se levanto del asiento. Susan le hizo una reverencia.

-Me permite este baile.- le ofreció la mano a Caspian a lo cual el joven rió y asintió tomando la mano a Susan.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de todo el mundo, era su momento aunque todos los estaban viendo nada les importo.

-Disculpa por haberme ido de esa forma, no fue correcta.-comenzó Susan mientras estaban bailando, Caspian no dijo nada.-Caspian, no haz hecho nada malo… y si siento lo que exprese en la representación, es solo que tengo miedo…

Susan bajo la mirada y Caspian le sonrío tiernamente y le alzo la barbilla.

-No eres la única Susan, yo también tengo miedo de equivocarme, hacer algo mal y que termines lastimada pues no se nada del amor. Llegaste a mi vida de la forma más inesperada y me salvaste de mi oscuridad, te amo…- tiernamente tomo la cara de la joven con una mano y la comenzó a acercar a sus labios, sellándolos en un delicado beso.

Con aquel beso Susan se dio cuenta que sus miedos eran en vano, pues era mil veces mejor enfrentarlos que ocultarse en ellos y perderse de todo una vida.

Cuando se separaron después de ese lindo beso, Susan le sonrió

-Tu también me haz salvado de mi miedo a vivir y expresarme… Gracias…- puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras la canción continuaba, bailaron al son de la canción, divirtiéndose y riendo como nunca. Al termino de la canción Susan tomo la cara de Caspian.

-Te amo…

Y se fundieron en un beso en el cual el mundo era solamente la persona que estaba en sus brazos, sin percatarse lo conmovida que la gente del reino estaba ante los jóvenes enamorados…

**DISCULPE QUE ES UN CAPITULO CORTO… LO CIERTO ES QUE NO HE ESTADO MUY BIEN ESTOS DIAS… Y NO CREO ESTARLO DURANTE HASTA LA PROX. SEMANA… A TODOS MIS LECTORES LES DEBO UNA DISCULPA SI ESTE CAPITULO QUEDO A DEBER Y NO ESCRIBIRE DURANTE UN TIEMPO MIENTRAS ME RECUPERO DE LAS COSAS QUE PASAN EN MI VIDA… SOLO LES PIDO QUE ME DEJEN SU COMENTARIO DE ESTE CAP, SEA BUENO O MALO… CUANDO ME RECUPERE Y SI LO CONCIDERAN USTEDES LO REESCRIBRIRE… SI LES GUSTO TAMBIEN DIGAMELO… **

**EL PROXIMO CAP YA ES EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA…**

**OTRA COSA, TENGAN PACIENCIA Y NO DESESPEREN PUES NO ESCRIBO POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE SALGA MAL EL CAPITULO Y NO LOS QUIERO DESEPCIONAR…**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION…**

**BESOS Y SALUDOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS… Y QUISIERA AGRADECER A Lunaykirin, flower of night y Veddartha POR APOYARME… POR SUERTE MIS PROBLEMAS SE RESOLVIERON Y AHORA ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR AUNQUE ENFERMA… JAJAJA SI UNA TRAS OTRA… **

**AHORA SIN MÁS LES DEJO CON EL GRAN FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC… **

**DISFRUTENLO…**

**EL FINAL?**

Susan se sentía que volaba pero algo le decía que no estaba sola junto con su amor…

Lentamente abrió los ojos y se alejo un poco de Caspian, aunque ambos lo habían hecho pues el joven también se veía un poco incomodo. Se vieron en a los ojos y se sonrieron mutuamente sonrojados; luego lentamente vieron a su alrededor y vieron a todos los presentes sonriendo, con miradas enternecidas, otros suspirando e incluso las parejas estaban abrazadas. Aslan se acerco a ellos.

-El amor es aquel que puede derrumbar hasta los muros más impenetrables y unir a aquellos que son tan diferentes.- Aslan estaba hablando para todos.- Estos jóvenes, como en la representación, nos demuestran que incluso que sus pueblos se odien ellos no lo ven, si no todo lo contrario ven lo que el otro poseen, admiran y lo comparten mutuamente logrando con ello que su futuro sea para mejor. Ahora me gustaría que vieran lo que estos jóvenes lograron y decidan si ustedes pueden aceptar lo que ellos nos proponer, amarnos entre todos.

Susan y Caspian se tomaron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos después cada uno volteo a ver a sus pueblos.

Susan vio que los narnianos los veían y después se veían mutuamente; después de un rato comenzaron a sonreír, a lo que Susan sonrió pues sabía lo que su pueblo había elegido. Luego miro a sus hermanos que también estaban sonrientes.

Caspian miro a su pueblo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerlos pues los telmarinos son conocidos como orgullos y aceptar a un extraño era difícil; pero mantuvo la fe en ellos. Los telmarinos se vieron mutuamente pero ninguno dio asomo de orgullo para lo que Caspian aumentaron sus esperanzas uno de los consejeros telmarinos dio un paso al frente y hablo.

-Lo cierto su majestad, es que los telmarinos somos muy orgullos.- Caspian vio alarmado al consejero. Susan también lo estaba viendo nerviosamente pues las palabras de aquel señor podían alterar a todos y esto podía terminar muy mal.- Pero al menos mi gente y yo estamos cansados de que nos tengan como eso y que no podemos aceptar los cambios cuando lo que realmente querremos es un cambio y vivir en paz.- se volteo a ver a los narnianos y se dirigió a ellos.- Con todos…

El señor telmarino hizo una inclinación en dirección a los narnianos, después todos los telmarinos lo imitaron y con ello el pueblo telmarino daba su aprobación. Susan no pudo contener un salto de felicidad, aunque no fue la única; todos los narnianos comenzaron a reír como si nada malo hubiera pasado y un fauno abrazo al señor que se había acercado mientras que los demás narnianos se mezclaron entre los telmarinos y les ofrecieron su mano u otros muchos abrazos.

Después de eso todo fue risas y alegría entre todos, Susan fue y abrazo a sus hermanos.

-Muchas gracias…- les dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo hicimos porque te amamos Susan.- dijo Peter

-Y te queremos ver feliz.- dijo Edmund

-Tu siempre estas ahí para nosotros y como nosotros estamos para ti.- termino Lucy

Los cuatro hermanos se abrazaron y rieron al igual que todos los que estaban a su alrededor, Aslan fue a ellos sonriendo.

-Hijos de Adán, hijas de Eva; tenemos que hablar- dijo Aslan y encabezo la salida hacía unos pasillos alejados de los demás. Edmund y Peter fueron detrás mientras Lucy se quedaba un poco resagada pues Susan no se había movido en lo más minimo.

-Vamos Su…- la jalo cariñosamente de la mano, en eso vio como Susan estaba viendo a Caspian quien estaba hablando animadamente con algunos telmarinos.- No nos estamos yendo- le susurro

Susan sonrío levemente aunque en sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, lo cierto es que todavía tenía miedo de que todo lo maravilloso fuese a esfumarse en un santiamén. Susan observo por última vez al joven telmarino y le dio a su hermanita la mano y juntas siguieron a sus hermanos y a Aslan.

Caspian alzo la vista en busca de Susan y solamente vio como se perdía junto con sus hermanos y Aslan en unos pasillos, cuando vio esto su temor creció al imaginar que podrían regresar a su mundo; se disculpo con los que estaba hablando y se dirigió por donde se habían ido los Pevensie y el gran león pero a la mitad del camino fue interceptado por otro grupo de personas y criaturas que lo enfrascaron en una nueva conversación.

* * *

Se detuvieron en un balcón que se encontraba cerca iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna. Aslan se sentó y enfrente de él se quedaron los cuatro hermanos atentos a lo que el león le estaba por decir.

-Queridos míos han visto lo que los pueblos eligieron, la unión de ambos y al mismo tiempo aceptaron la unión de Susan y Caspian.- Susan sonrió levemente al mismo tiempo que estaba ruborizada.- Ahora hay algo que debo decirles y esta será su decisión, Edmund, Lucy y Peter. También tienen la opción de quedarse en Narnia y vivir todo lo que resta de su vida aquí.

-Enserio!- dijo emocionada Lucy, todos estaban contentos, el león sonrió también ante la alegría de la pequeña.

-Si pero habrá condiciones, seguirán siendo reyes y podrán gobernar a lado de Caspian pero él será el supremo rey.- Todas las miradas se posaron en Peter el cual solamente sonrió.

-Si no aceptan podrán regresar a su mundo, pero lo cierto es que Peter si decides regresar no podrás volver. Es la decisión de ustedes tres.- miro a Edmund, Peter y Lucy- Susan tu elegiste quedarte con tu amor, pero eso significa que no podrás tener todo.

-Porque Peter no podrá volver?- pregunto Susan

-Ya ha aprendido lo necesario, querida.

-Tranquila, Su- Peter le dijo a su hermana y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Aslan tiene razón, Narnia me a dado todo y ahora estoy conciente de ello. Eso no quiere decir que ya tome mi decisión.

Los tres hermanos menor se quedaron observando a su hermano mayor sin comprender. Lo cierto es que sabían que la primera opción que Aslan les dio no les molestaba pero sabían que Peter era muy orgulloso y que siempre había sido el que estaba al mando de todo.

-Yo se que me he comportado como él que debe de ser el rey supremo de todos, pero como dije Aslan tiene razón. Ya no es nuestra época, es la de Caspian, bueno y claro a su lado tu Su.- Volteo a ver a sus dos hermanos pequeños.- Realmente es su decisión, por mi no hay ningún problema por quedarme.

-Claro que no hay ningún problema por mi.- dijo Lucy

-Por mi tampoco.- dijo Edmund.

Los tres hermanos se sonrieron aunque Susan estaba feliz de que podría quedarse con sus hermanos pensaba en mucho. Peter vio dudar a su hermana y rió.

-Siempre analizando las cosas, Su- se acerco a ella.

-Peter se que para ti será muy difícil, y ustedes…

-Shhh.- Peter la tomo de la cara y le beso la frente- Susan, prefiero vivir en Narnia como un simple campesino que irme de donde es mi verdadero hogar. Además, quien te entregara en el altar en el nombre de papá.

Susan sonrió y se le inundaron los ojos de lagrimas ante las palabras de su hermano mayor. Se abrazaron fuertemente y rieron.

-Entonces esta decidido- dijo Aslan que había visto tiernamente la escena- Todos se quedaran.

-Y que pasara en nuestro mundo?- dijo Edmund

-Ya no existirán.- dijo serio el león

-Y nuestros padres?- dijo Lucy entristecida

-No se preocupen, los volverán a ver.- Aslan les transmitió tranquilidad-Ahora vamos antes de que alguien se de cuenta que desaparecimos del baile sin terminar la canción.

Todos rieron y regresaron al patio donde se hacía la celebración.

Para Caspian parecía que jamás se podría deshacer de los que se le ponían enfrente. Ya habían pasado unos minutos y había tratado de poderse escabullir de todos pero cada vez que intentaba ir en busca de Susan más personas o criaturas se acercaban a hablarle.

-Me disculpan.- dijo al grupo con el que estaba. Mientras caminaba comenzaban a abordarlo con preguntas y saludos a lo que solo decía- Ahora no… regreso en seguida… disculpe

Ya no podía la ansiedad de pensar en no volver a Susan sin siquiera despedirse o mejor dicho luchar por ella. Comenzó a correr y se detuvo cuando vio las figuras de Aslan, Lucy, Edmund y Peter aparecer. Lo observaron y le sonrieron y se hicieron a un lado pues sabían a quien realmente estaba buscando.

Susan lo miro y corrió a los brazos de Caspian, él cual ya la estaba esperando. Cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos suspiro aliviado.

-Pensé que te perdía por un momento…-le susurro a su reina.

-No me perderás jamás.- le contesto con un sonrisa Susan

-Que?

-Ven vamos a caminar.- le dijo Susan tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo gentilmente. Caspian se dejo guiar sin importar el destino al cual era llevado

Lucy rió al ver que Peter cruzaba los brazos.

-Creo que no solamente te quedaste a entregarla en el altar, o me equivoco?

-No, si la lastima estaré aquí para golpearlo

-Hey!- dijo Edmund que se puso a lado de su hermano mayor- Y yo te acompañare- a lo que ambos jóvenes sonrieron.

-Hombres.- dijo Lucy.- Nada más les pido que no sean conmigo así- se fue caminando y dejo a sus hermanos, los dos se miraron pues la forma en que la había dicho daba a entender que ya conocía a alguien.

-Oye, Lucy. Más te vale que no haya nadie, ya tengo más que suficiente con una por el momento…- le dijo Peter mientras los dos hermanos alcanzaban a su hermanita quien se había echado a correr.

Aslan solamente los vio y rió con muchas ganas pues sabía que eran todavía unos niños.

* * *

Susan y Caspian caminaban en los jardines del palacio tomados de la mano.

-Lo último que dijiste significa que ya no regresaras a tu mundo…- dijo con esperanzas el joven.

-A si es.- Y le contó todo desde la petición de Lucy, las dos platicas que tuvo con Aslan.

Cuando hubo terminado Caspian se le planto enfrente y la cargo dándole vueltas en el aire, ambos rieron sin parar. Después de unos minutos les faltaba el aire y Caspian bajo a Susan.

-Es la mejor noticia de toda mi vida.

-Todavía no sabes eso.- le dijo Susan a lo que el telmarino analizo y asintió

-Tienes razón, es la primera que compartiremos en nuestras vidas.

La tomo de la cara y la beso tiernamente, Susan se acomodo con sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y sabía que su vida apenas comenzaba tal y como lo había dicho su amor, una vida que llevaría a lado de sus hermanos y el dueño de su corazón. La falta de aire los separó pero solamente de sus labios pues no lo hicieron de su abrazo.

-Sabes, me dijo Peter que tu te sabías muy bien la historia de Romeo y Julieta. Me la quisieras contar?

-Claro que si, amor- Caspian sonrió por como lo había llamado

-Te amo

-Yo también te amo.- se dieron otro beso, luego se recostaron en el pasto.

-Bueno la historia comienza en una ciudad llamada Verona…

Y así la historia de un amor que pudo vencer el odio que sus pueblos se tenían, venció pero esto solamente era el inicio de una nueva era de paz gobernada por el amor de dos jóvenes enamorados…

FIN

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO COMO A MI ESTA HISTORIA… PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TENGO MUCHAS MÁS IDEAS QUE PIENSO ESCRIBIR…**

**ENTRE ELLAS ESTA UN LEMON DE ESTA PAREJA, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA Y CLARO LA CONTINUACIÓN DE EL AMOR SUPERA TODO…**

**ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO COMO HE DICHO AUNQUE SE HAYAN SOLUCIONADO MS PROBLEMAS ESTOY ENFERMA Y ADEMAS ESTA SEMANA DEBO HACER MI HORARIO… SI ES UN VERDADERO FASTIDIO…**

**BUENO MUCHISISISISIMAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTA HISTORIA, LE AGRADECERE SI DEJAN UN COMENTARIO…**

**SALUDOS Y BESOS**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO…**


End file.
